


Revised Thoughts

by Solemnly_Swear (Fitzsimmonsx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, possible non-magic AU, totally out of any context whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzsimmonsx/pseuds/Solemnly_Swear
Summary: Thoughts: Malfoy is a git.





	Revised Thoughts

_Thoughts: Malfoy is a git._

 

Hermione had been sitting in the library for over an hour, waiting for said git to vacate her favorite seat, and yet there he continued to sit. She was certain he was aware of the situation. He had, after all, seen her sitting in that exact spot over the course of several months (every day, at this exact time). Most importantly, at Hermione’s last (extremely subtle, she thought) check from her current corner, he had had the audacity to make eye contact with her. Blatant eye contact. While perfectly aware that he was stealing her seat. This, of course, brought her to the question that she had been pondering with increased agitation ever since- what did Draco Malfoy want from her?

The clock struck two and Hermione rose from her chair, gathering her books and giving the library a quick scan before thumping them down next to Malfoy.

“What. Do. You. Want.” Hermione hissed, teeth gritted.

He leaned back lazily in his chair, perfectly aware of his every movement, and stretched. (This was another thing Hermione hated about him- he could be such a drama queen. Really, it was ridiculous.) His grey eyes gave her a scan, taking in her glorious state (frizzy hair, pink cheeks, frayed cardigan), and he smirked.

“What makes you think I want something, Granger? Are you the only one that does homework on the weekends? Or are you under some illusion that you own this seat?”

He pulled out the seat next to his own and gestured to it, raising an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes and sat, moving her books in front of her.

“No, I’m not under any illusions. In fact,” she said, voice dropping almost to a whisper, “Ron sat there just the other day when we were studying together. I’m perfectly fine with someone else sitting there, I’d just prefer it to be someone I can tolerate.”

“Low blow, Granger,” Malfoy responded, looking genuinely irritated for a moment before recovering. “Do I have to have an underhanded motive to want to talk to you?”

“Clearly,” she said coldly, “there wouldn’t be any other reason. So what do you want?”

Rather than responding, he looked her over again, thoughtfully this time. “Do you want to-“ He winced slightly, as though he couldn’t believe what he was saying, but forged on. “Do you want to talk about anything? Is there something going on?”

Hermione took a deep breath, turning away from him. “Is that the only reason you can think of for someone rejecting you? That something else has to be going on? Not all of us are calculating gits, Malfoy.”

He went silent this time, and she looked over after it was clear he wasn’t going to respond. His eyes burned into her, expression dark.

“Is that what happened, Granger?”

“You tell me, Malfoy. You kissed me, you had your chance, and you ran after your beloved mother to make sure she didn’t think we were involved. I think you’ve made your choice quite clear, and so have I. Does it look like it makes a difference to me?” she asked, fighting the angry tears welling up in her eyes. She really did have a lot more to say, but speaking anymore would force her over the edge, and she did not want to cry in front of Draco Malfoy. Grabbing her books, she stood to leave.

He caught her wrist gently, then pushed her books to the other side of the table, ignoring her noise of protest.

“I think you misunderstood,” he said, his voice deceptively light.

“Oh, really? Why should I-“

“Yes, really. I went after her to-“

“I don’t need to hear this-“

“ _to_ _tell_ _her_ _it’s_ _none_ _of_ _her_ _bloody_ _business_ _who_ _I_ _date_.” he finished, letting go of her wrist.

“Oh.” A pause. “Well, you really should have said so from the start. Don’t you think it was obviously susceptible to misunderstanding? There was no way I could have known that you-“

“Sure, Granger, it’s all my fault. If you had just brought it up with me-“

“Why would I have brought it up? I thought it was all over. Now, the better question is, why didn’t you clarify it-“

“I kissed the girl I liked for the first time and she decided to ignore me and meet up with her ex-boyfriend to study. I wasn’t sure, alright, Hermione?”

Hermione didn’t respond, as she was rather occupied with kissing the life out of him. Malfoy seemed to find the turn of events reasonable and kissed her back, twining a hand through her (ridiculously frizzy) hair, and she responded by leaning in further, pinning him against the window with the nice view that had made her choose the spot in the first place.

When they came up for air, both grinning and out of breath, Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Next time, let’s just talk.”

“Sounds good to me,” Malfoy replied, smirking. “Who was the one that was all agitated and calling me a git, though?”

Hermione pulled him into another kiss, effectively silencing him on the subject.

 

_Revised thoughts: Malfoy is a git, but one that Hermione rather likes the way he is._


End file.
